


Busted Teeth and Bubble Gum

by lizardinexile



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Candy Shop AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardinexile/pseuds/lizardinexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes always had a sweet tooth. Bubble gum, candy buttons, caramel cubes, big cherry, licorice; you name it, he loved it. Age twelve marked a turning point in little Bucky's life. As businesses fell left and right, a new owner took over the corner soda shop, and with it replaced his favorite clerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted Teeth and Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh so this is something silly that struck me while chatting with my Oodles and I had to bust out. There may be more to come, but I'm trying to figure out some plot logistics before I promise more. <3 Enjoy!

James Buchanan Barnes always had a sweet tooth. Bubble gum, candy buttons, caramel cubes, big cherry, licorice; you name it, he loved it. Even when times were tough, and then tougher, he always found an extra few cents for a bite of candy. When he finally started drinking coffee Bucky poured sugar into it with the enthusiasm normally only found in a Southern Baptist minister on Sunday. At times his bakery mother (an orphan tended to find a lot of mothers in the big city) suspected that he did not actually contain blood, and that it was merely liquefied sugar pumping through his body. Especially his brain.

Age twelve marked a turning point in little Bucky's life. As businesses fell left and right, a new owner took over the corner soda shop, and with it replaced his favorite clerk.

"Bet you're going for the cherry today," Rob used to say.

"Can't help it if an extra piece sneaks in your pocket, eh Buckaroo?" Rob used to joke as he tossed Bucky another piece of his favorite gum.

"W-welcome," stuttered the new clerk. His hat looked too big for his head. In fact, everything looked too big on this kid. Bucky was fairly certain a strong gust would knock him ass over teakettle.

"Hey there," Bucky greeted the new stranger with a wide smile, despite his disappointment in the loss of Rob. Without any further prompting, Bucky milled the store, evaluating the prices and products on display before selecting a box of Boston Baked Beans. The new clerk seemed about his age, maybe older. It was hard to tell with how little he was. 

"So you're new to this sidea town, huh." Bucky stated as he set his treasure before the stranger to ring up.

"Yeah," the stranger answered, avoiding any indication that he had more to add to that particular conversation. Tap. Tap. Tap. No, that wasn't right. Start over. Tap. Tap.

“Did your dad buy the shop and land? Heard it was goin’ for dirt cheap when old Mr. Clark finally handed it over.” Tap.

“Yeah.” Again, there was no indication that the conversation was going to be continued on the stranger’s end. It was time for a little charm and a genuine smile.

"I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes. You goin' to school nearby?" Tap. Pause.

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." A brief glimpse up was afforded then, and maybe even a smile. Maybe. Bucky was determined to crack that shell. "Uh, yeah. Just a few blocks north of here. Start Monday." There was a deep resounding dread in Steve’s voice. No doubt related to his small stature and the imagined size of the kids who didn’t mind bruising their knuckles to get some cash. Tap. Ding. "And that'll be five cents."

"Me too! Hey, I'll see you there." Bucky grabbed his beans and laid down five pennies before heading out. Over his shoulder he tossed a grin. "Nice meeting you too, Steve." And it was nice to meet Steve, the scrawny looking kid in the candy shop who was far too shy. It would be even nicer knowing him.


End file.
